Mistaken identity
by Rini28
Summary: After an uneventful shift Zosia is preparing to head home. Things take a turn for the worse when she is stopped by police accused of something she did not commit. Things turn ugly... Can she convince the police it wasn't her?
1. Chapter 1

'Get in the handcuffs, now!' 'You have got the wrong person!' Zosia shouted.

'Listen to me, I was the person who called the police!'

Two police officers were attempting to restrain Zosia. 'Stop resisting!'

The female officer screamed - who was trying to place Zosia's arms behind her back. Zosia was fast losing her temper and was desperately trying to reason with these people. Why weren't they listening? They were in the car park outside the Holby hospital . Her bag with all her work related paperwork inside it was lying beside her open car.

'I'm a doctor. I work in this hospital - check my bag if you don't believe me!'

"Yeah - that's what they all say." They were attempting on placing handcuffs around her hands, but Zosia was desperately trying to turn arounds so she could at least face them to try and reason with them . What was wrong with these people? Why did nobody have any common sense anymore?

'Get on the floor' now!' The male officer shouted in her ear. Zosia could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear. He violently twisted her arms behind her, to the point where she thought he would dislocate her shoulders. The searing hot pain was like nothing she ever experienced before.

'You're hurting me!' Zosia's cries of mercy were ignored but instead cuffs were placed around her hands and she ceased struggling against their grips. The male officer had lost his cool with her and unforgivingly dug his knee into the small of her back, whilst the woman officer was pushing down her head, causing Zosia to have her mouth painfully pressing into the gritty Tarmac.

"You've got the wrong person!" She spluttered through a mouthful of dirt. Suddenly without warning her hair was yanked up causing her to scream out in agony.

"Listen you stuck-up cow..." The male cop whispered in her ear "I know the likes of you. You think you're above the law, just because you have a few more extra pounds in the bank than me. Well guess what, tonight I'm on top" he sneered maliciously.

"You're going to be reported- officer..." Zosia peered at his badge, "Stevens. I know the likes of YOU. On a power trip because you weren't loved enough as a child"

"Why you, little-". Hawkins: throw her in the car" Zosia was yanked to her feet, and frogmarched to the parked police car, accompanied by the cops either side of her.

"Get the hell in!" Cop guy yelled. He grabbed her waist and propelled her into the open car door. Her head smashed against the metal doorframe - unable to break her fall due to being handcuffed she fell backwards onto the wet road, hitting her head onto the pavement. Zosia was momentarily dazed. Flashing lights were dancing around her line of vision and she couldn't make sense of what was up or down. A distant ringing was echoing in her head. She could feel a warm, metallic taste collecting in her mouth. Blood was running down the lower part of her face. Her stomach roiled. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Get up!" But Zosia couldn't. Her legs felt like they weren't her own. Plus the handcuffs made this action virtually impossible to carry out. "Jeff, that's enough now" the female officer ordered. 'Jeff' looked at his partner and from the look on his face realised he went to too far. "Sorry, lost my rag. People like her really grind me" The female cop grabbed Zosia under the arms and helped her steady on her feet. "Are you okay?" "D-d-do I look okay?" Zosia stated resentfully. "Your partner just subjected me to a barrage of violence on someone who is otherwise an innocent person" The woman did not reply, but gave Zosia a scorned look instead. "If you just listened to our instructions, none of this would have happened"

"So, so this is my fault? I brought this onto myself?" Zosia asked incredulously. By now the blood was pouring down her face from what she suspected was a gash in her forehead. The cop just shrugged her shoulders. "I was the one who rang the police. It was I who'd witnessed an assault!" Zosia screamed. She was fast losing control. What sort of law enforcement was this? She'd heard about corrupt police, but had never first-handedly experienced it. "Can you shut the up and get in the car!" Jeff the cop bellowed.

"Listen! Just listen to me, you ignorant arseholes!" Zosia was visibly shaking with the sheer pent-up anger at the blasé attitude of these so called police officers. Her head was pounding from the blow earlier. She felt like her head was going to explode. The officers ignored her. "Just get in the car." Zosia decided to go along with their orders, and thought it'd be best to get this entire misunderstanding sorted out at the police station. She walked towards the car, the car door was held open by Stevens. She manoeuvred herself into the car as best as she could allow herself since her hands were still tied behind her back. Her headache was beginning to worsen by the ten-fold when suddenly a wave of intense nausea overcame her.

"I feel really unwell" she pleaded to the officers who were sat in front, separated by wire mesh work. Ignored. "I- I really d- d-don't feel...well" Zosia murmured. More to herself rather than to anyone else in particular. Her vision blurred and she noticed that she was beginning to slur her words and could not keep herself upright. This was not a good sign. "Excuse me...?" The roar of the engine was drowning Zosia's voice out. Her headache was by now threatening to explode. She felt herself detaching from reality. The. Last thing she remembers was the police officers shouting at her."what the fuck have you done to her Jeff!"

**this is A bit of a random scenario but took inspiration from a book I recently read. Please let me know if you want it continued. reviews are appreciated ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days after the incident...**

The only sound in the room was the rhythmic beeps coming from the heart monitor. Guy was sat beside Zosia's hospital bed. Zosia had been unconscious for the past two days and Guy had not left her side since.

He was holding onto her hand as tightly as he could; willing Zosia to wake up. Guy blamed herself for what happened. Friends and family were shocked about Zosia's demise. They of course did not know about their broken relationship and had all thought that the reserved but resilient doctor led a life that was envied. What with being a top neurosurgeon as well CEO of a major NHS hospital. Oh, how wrong they were.

He looked at his daughter - she looked so vulnerable in that bed, her face pale, tubes sticking out everywhere. Guy had been angry at Zosia for not understanding what she has been doing her career lately. The outbursts, challenging authority. It had all become too much for him.

The unjust resentment he had towards his late wife was eating him up from the inside. She had left them. Leaving him to deal with all the mess and emotional baggage. How could he resent a dead woman who had been ravaged by cancer? Those were the times he hated himself immensely.

**Three days later…**

Guy rushed to the hospital. The doctors had called him and said that there were signs that his daughter might be waking up. Guy's heart was pounding as he entered the Zosia's hospital room expecting his daughter to be sat up and talking – instead he was greeted with the sight that he had grown familiar with for the past few weeks. Did he mishear the doctor on the phone, since Zosia looked exactly the same? His stomach roiled as he thought that his Zosia might have slipped back into unconsciousness before he could have seen her awake. Just then the doctor stepped in and beckoned for Guy to step out of the room and follow him.

He was taken to a room that was pleasant with flowers on the window-sill, sparsely decorated with plants dotted about the small room.

"Are you Mr Guy Self?" the tall doctor asked.

"Yes." Guy said hesitantly – unsure as to what would follow.

"As you know your daughter," he started. "Was brought here in a severe state of unconsciousness and has been in this hospital for nearly a week"

"Yes…" Guy urged him to carry on.

"Well, I can tell you there is good news and she has shown signs of regaining consciousness. We suspect it will be soon."

"Will she be alright?"

"We can't promise you anything for sure at this stage but I am highly optimistic that there will not be any long-lasting neurological damage but I can't promise that as you know"

"Yes, of course." Guy vigorously nodded. "Can I see here now."  
"Yes, but please make sure not to stay for too long"

Yes, thank you."

Guy pushed the door open. Hi brain registered a lot of things at once. The rhythmic beeping that he had grown so used to had ceased. The curtains were drawn open and most striking of all Zosia was sat up in her hospital bed. His hand flew to his mouth to stifle a gasp. When the doctor had informed him that she was waking up – he didn't expect it to be so soon.

His daughter glanced up.

"D-Dad?" Zosia called, oddly distant and different.

Guy walked closer and sat down at the bedside armchair. He didn't know what to say or do. He could feel hot tears sliding down his face onto his lap. His quiet cries turned into racking sobs.

"Dad" his daughter looked worried – embarrassed even. Zosia did not know what to do. This was a very unfamiliar and uncomfortable sight for her. She had never seen her father express his emotions. He had always been a difficult to read.

Zosia tentatively tried to reach for Guy but couldn't reach him.

"Dad….I-I-Im alright" she smiled nervously.

Zosia looked away. As if suddenly realizing that it was due to her actions that they were here now. Zosia's last words still hung in the air of silence that threatened to engulf them. Zosia saw her father in a completely different light. His face looked washed out and tired. Dark bags encircled the lower parts of his eyes her lips thin against his pale face.

**Thanks everyone for reading ...please review. Im not sure where to take this so im open for ideas**

How had he failed his daughter this much? How can someone who so good at a job that involved caring for total strangers be so much of a failure in caring for his child?

Guy was overcome with sudden feelings of panic. He wasn't cut out to be a father. He just couldn't fulfil the challenges of parenthood. He should stop telling himself these lies that he was indeed a good parent - they weren't masking the problems anymore.

Some people were naturally capable parents whilst some weren't. Whichever way anyone looked at it; those were the cold facts. Unfortunately, Guy had drawn the short straw in that regard. "I failed you." Guy started. "Ever since your mother died I have destroyed your life. Turned to drink. Drowned myself in work everything but what I should have been doing"

**Thanks everyone for reading ...please review. Im not sure where to take this so im open for ideas**


End file.
